


Curious

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: A chance meeting with Regulus in the Prefects' Bathroom helps James fulfill his curiosity.





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP_Yule_Balls 2008. Thanks to the mods for all of their help and to cacklesthewitch for giving me a chance to write such a delicious pairing. Any mistakes are tailoredshirt's as she made me write this and betad it.

It really wasn't fair. Not that James needed everything in life to be fair, but _this_ was really unfair. Not that they flaunted it, but if James hadn't walked in on them he would still know they were together. The way their eyes found each other's first, how Remus smiled privately only for him, and how Sirius's face pinked slightly right across his cheekbones whenever Remus looked at him in that way. That way that said, "Yes, love, I will be sure to bring you off later." It was clear it was more than a shag, which made it even less fair.

"How did it start?" James had asked after he had found out.

"Don't know." Sirius had shrugged. "Curiosity got the both of us so we gave it a try and turns out we like it, and each other a lot."

James hadn't told Sirius, but hearing _that_ had really pissed him off. Why had they become curious with each other and not with James? James wasn't a bad looking bloke. Plus, Sirius was his best friend and lived with him when they weren't at school. Not that James thought he was bent or anything, but they could have at least _asked_ him.

"Ouch!" James grabbed his shin. "What'd you do that for?"

"Shhhh!" someone hissed at him from another table.

"S--s--sorry, Prongs. You snapped your quill and you just kept staring. People were starting to look at you and I couldn't get your attention." Peter turned red, mumbling another apology.

"It's OK, Peter. I was just--" James didn't know how to finish the sentence. "I'm done with this book. Think I'll put it away," he said, picking up the closest book to him.

He was two rows away from the table he and Peter were sitting at before he checked to see which book he had picked up. _Damn it!_ It was the Charms theory book, which was shelved all the way at the back of the library. He had only grabbed it because he'd found Evans back there and needed to pretend like he had a reason for being there.

It was best not to set the book down in the wrong place. He had been on bad terms with Madam Pince ever since the northwest corner of the library had taken on the scent of rotten eggs. She was under the impression that he and Sirius had something to do with it. Clever woman, but not clever enough to know for sure. All the same, he knew he was on thin ice with her.

Almost to the section, he heard whispering from the next row over. Not normal library whispering, but secretive whispers. James slowed his step until he was close enough to hear them better. They were no longer whispering. It was the breathing and movement of kissing.

"I've always wanted to be blown in the library."

"Thought you had already—or at least I intended to blow you here."

James felt frozen to where he stood. It was Remus and Sirius. Snogging and—

"I've thought about your cock in my mouth all day."

\--and Remus was talking dirty to Sirius!

"That all you thought about?" Sirius replied.

"After the way you sucked on my balls this morning, yes. But before that I was thinking about your arse."

"Yeah?"

_Oh God!_ James could hear their clothes begin to rustle and was sure he heard a zipper come down.

"Perfect and tight. How I love to rub my cock against it. Push you against the wall in the shower and come all over your arse. It's the best arse I've ever seen." Remus growled in the back of his throat and suddenly there was no more talking and a lot more clothes rustling. And groaning. Fuck. Why did they have to make each other groan like that?

James didn't want to hear any more. First off, if they caught him there Sirius would shrink his balls, and second he was getting hard – really, really hard -- and he couldn't sit there and come all over himself while his two best friends brought each other off.

Madam Pince be damned, he set the book on the shelf in front of him and quickly left the library.

James didn't know where to go. He didn't want to go back to Gryffindor Tower and sulk, alone. He didn't want to have a quick wank either. He wasn't about to do that to the thought of his best friends. As he stomped through the corridors Remus's compliment of Sirius's arse rang in his ears. James had always thought he had the best arse--better than Sirius's, for sure.

So angry that Remus could not recognize a good arse when he saw one, he quickly made his way to the Prefect's Bathroom to make sure his arse was still as wonderful as he had always believed it to be.

Gratefully, the bathroom was empty. Remus may have had no taste in arses but at least he knew enough to give his best friends the password to get in here.

James found a long, tall mirror and stood with his back to it. He lifted up his robes and stared over his shoulder at the reflection of his arse. Just as he thought--and feared--it was still brilliant.

"See, Moony, you know nothing about arses. _This_ is a good arse."

"Glad we agree on something."

James jumped, dropping his robes as someone came around the corner. It was Regulus.

"Pardon me?" James said, feeling himself flush but trying to take control of the situation anyway.

"About your arse. It is a good one." Regulus didn't smile but James could see a slight flicker in his eyes.

"Erm—yeah—thanks—I guess." James turned to walk to the door. "I'll leave you alone."

"I don't mind if you stay and stare at your arse." Regulus pulled off his robes and threw them on a bench. "Your narcissism isn't going to disturb my shower, unless you plan on talking to yourself more."

James wasn't sure why but he suddenly wanted to stay but he did. Regulus was not his favorite person to be around. He was a little different, always made him feel uncomfortable, like he was looking through James not at him. Sirius had told him it was because his eyes were two different colors and not to be worried. James wasn't sure that was it. Regulus was interesting and it had nothing to do with his eyes.

"Why aren't you with all your little friends?" James said, straightening his shoulders so he felt more in charge.

"I could ask you where your friends are and why you are in a bathroom that is not for your use?" Regulus sat on the bench and began to untie his shoes. James looked away from Regulus and shrugged. "I see--your friends don't know you're here. Hiding from them? You and my brother have a row."

"No." James was going to turn to leave but then Regulus started to undo his tie. The way his pale fingers slipped the green and silver silk through the knot past each other, it was mesmerizing. James wanted the silk to slide through his hands and the fingers to do--he didn't know what--but something really good to him.

"I can be alone without my friends," James finally managed as Regulus undid the buttons of his shirt.

"Good for you, Potter." Regulus gave him a pitying look.

"You don't have to say it like that!" James felt himself getting a little angry.

"Like what?" Regulus said all too innocently.

"In your snobbish, condescending way."

"Big words for a Gryffindor."

"Sod off."

"Suit yourself." Regulus undid his trousers and let them fall to the floor before pulling off his pants. Regulus had a thin build--not slight like Remus, but slender in his chest and arms. He threw the rest of his clothes in a pile on the bench and walked towards the large shower stall. James stared at him walking away and felt his mouth go very dry.

"You just going to ogle me, Potter?" Regulus asked, staring unabashed at James over his shoulder."Or do you want to follow me and let me see how good your arse is?"

James never backed away from any invitation. He threw off his clothes as quickly as he could, tapped his glasses to keep them from fogging up in the shower and followed after Regulus.

The shower was as spacious as 10 showers put together, the tiling so intricate it was like showering in a Mosaic. Regulus stood in the middle, letting all thirty shower heads bathe his lean body. He rubbed his own erection as James walked slowly towards him.

James stopped right in front of him. He looked down at him and Regulus looked confidently back at him. He and Sirius looked plenty different, but there was something about the firm set of their jaw that made it obvious they were brothers.

Regulus reached out, trailing his fingers down James's chest through the trail of hairs on his stomach. James felt his body tense up. He couldn't believe what he was doing. How would he explain this, to anyone?

_Curiosity._ James could hear the word coming out of Sirius's mouth. James could do this. He was only curious like Remus and Sirius had been. Except he wasn't about to start going down on Regulus in the library.

James cupped Regulus's jaw, leaning forward to kiss him. His lips were soft and full and he easily opened his mouth to let James slip his tongue in. Their chests came together as Regulus pushed back against James to kiss him deeper, moaning with approval as James's kiss became more intense.

Regulus held tight to James's hair, pulling him closer and closer. There was an ache and need in Regulus's kiss, and James felt like he wanted to fill it. Wanted his own ache to understand, to be filled by Regulus kissing him.

Their pricks rubbed past one another and James moaned into Regulus's mouth. He need to be touched, wanted to come all over Regulus's body. James thrust his hips into Regulus's.

"Want to fuck me, Potter?" Regulus asked, pulling his mouth away. 

James didn't know how to answer. He wanted to come, that was for sure, but fucking hadn't really entered his mind. James grabbed Regulus's hips and pressed them to his own, their cocks pressing together. 

Regulus let out a low laugh. He dropped his hand to James's cock and began to slowly stroke it. "You don't know what you want but you want something. Jealous you're the only one not getting shagged by one of your best mates?"

James couldn't be angry that clearly Regulus knew what was going on. His slick, smooth hand felt brilliant stroking up and down on his cock. "Peter's not getting shagged."

"He doesn't matter, at least not about this. You can't stand that they passed you by and chose one another over you." Regulus's eyes flashed at James, his look so intense it made James feel horribly uncomfortable. He didn't like Regulus knowing these things and saying them and--and--and looking at James that way. He did like the way Regulus had began to lightly squeeze his balls. It was uncomfortable and wonderful at the same time.

James pushed against Regulus, using his larger frame to his advantage. He forced him backwards against the shower wall. He pressed Regulus into the tile and began thrusting into his hips. Regulus moaned with pleasure, removing his hand from James's cock and putting both his hands on James's arse to get him to rub harder. 

Regulus dropped his head back and his Adam's apple bobbed as James pushed him into the wall over and over again. Steam rose around them, and the water slicked their efforts as James desperately rubbed his cock against the lithe body. Regulus bucked back in rhythm with him, spreading his legs and letting James thrust harder and harder. 

"Fuck!" James began to come hard all over Regulus and himself. Coating their cocks, bellies and legs. 

"God, Potter! Oh fuck." Regulus began to thrust erratically as he came. 

James felt lightheaded, and put his hand to the wall to steady himself. They stood, sticky bodies pressed to one another, for a few moments catching their breath. As James's head stopped swimming he looked at Regulus. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. Did they kiss? Did he say something? 

Regulus's eyes twinkled. "Relax, Jamie, it was just a fuck. Needed to get off and you were here." Regulus's patted James on the chest and pushed their bodies apart. He walked back under the spray and began to wash himself clean. 

James quickly did the same and hurried to leave the shower first. 

"Not going to stay around so I can suck you off?" Regulus asked before James could leave.

"Did you want to?" James felt the thrill of surprise run down his spine and straight to his cock. 

"Not at first, but no one has ever pushed me against a wall so hard in my life. I should make you pay for that." 

James looked at his crumpled pile of clothes, then at Regulus, whose lips and mouth suddenly looked enticing, and then down at his own cock, which was betraying what he _wanted_ by getting hard way too fast. He looked back at Regulus, his cock rising against his body as well. 

James had never been blown by a bloke. Wasn't really fair that Remus and Sirius were the only one who got to do that. James walked back into the showers. What could it hurt? He was only curious.


End file.
